memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Undeveloped Star Trek episodes
Numerous undeveloped Star Trek episodes were written for various Star Trek series that were submitted or developed for production, but for various reasons never aired, as was the case with several other [[undeveloped Star Trek projects|undeveloped Star Trek projects]]. Star Trek is..., the very first series outline, listed a number of short ideas for episodes, some of which were later worked out. David Gerrold presents his case of failed story, outline or script submittals during his early attempts to write for Star Trek: The Original Series. These outlines were later presented in his book The Trouble With Tribbles. James Van Hise further explored in his book, Trek: The Unauthorized Behind-The-Scenes Story of The Next Generation, several other unfilmed or unproduced episodes written for Star Trek: The Next Generation, most notably the controversial episode, written by Gerrold, entitled "Blood and Fire". Further episodes can be found at Star Trek: Phase II. ''The Original Series'' Aladdin's Asteroid Step outline by Robert Barry dated . The Aurorals Story outlines by Frank Paris dated and . Bandi "Bandi" was a story premise written by David Gerrold that he submitted in . http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/bandi.htm Gerrold adapted his story for the third volume of Star Trek: The Manga. Though Gerrold later speculated that Kirk would instead temporarily take command of another starship to investigate reports of laxity, his outline primarily set it aboard the Enterprise. Kirk discovers there's a mascot smuggled aboard by a crewmember; the creature, named Bandi, has an empathic ability to cause sympathy for it. Kirk wants it confined but Bandi always gets out by persuasive empathy to a crew member nearby. When a crewmember dies because of a distraction caused by Bandi, Kirk wants it off the ship; Bandi turns the crew against Kirk, but once Spock kills Bandi, the crew snaps out of it. This behavior by the crew led Gerrold to speculate Kirk temporarily commanding another ship where the problem happens. Gerrold also said if the outline sold, he'd come up with a better name than Bandi. Nevertheless, the name was later reused for , the pilot episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. The Beast Story outline by Marc Daniels dated . BEM Story outlines by David Gerrold dated and . Beware of Gryptons Bearing Gifts Story outline by David P. Harmon dated . Destination: Infinity Story outline by Robert Barry dated . For They Shall Inherit Undated story outline by Jerome Bixby. The Forbidden Undated story outline by science fiction writer Hank Stine. The Forces Undated story outline by Charles Parker. The Forseeable Future Story outlines by Jean Lisette Aroeste dated and . From the First Day To The Last Undated draft outline by unknown author. The Fuzzies "The Fuzzies", later titled "A Fuzzy Thing Happened to Me...", was written by David Gerrold and submitted in . This episode would later evolve into . http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/fuzzies.htm The Godhead "The Godhead" was written by John Meredyth Lucas. Outlines dated , , and . http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/godhead.htm He Walked Among Us "He Walked Among Us" was a script written by Gene L. Coon and Norman Spinrad for TOS Season 2. Story outlines dated , , and . The first draft was dated , and a later draft dated . The story involves a Federation health food nut taking over a planet, so flagrantly breaking the Prime Directive that Kirk can't ignore him. He has set himself up as a god, refuses to depart from the planet when asked to and has so tightly woven himself into the planet's society that Kirk is unable to force him to leave without completely disrupting the society himself. Norman Spinrad was originally asked to write the story as a vehicle for , who expressed interest in appearing on Star Trek.The story was ultimately rewritten by Gene L. Coon. Unhappy with the result, Spinrad asked Gene Roddenberry to discard it. (Star Trek Monthly issue 26, p. 24) Image Of The Beast Story outline by science fiction writer Philip José Farmer dated . Though he may or may not have reworked the Star Trek proposal for this, Farmer would subsequently publish the dark erotic science fiction/horror novel also entitled Image of the Beast. Joanna "Joanna" was written by Dorothy Fontana, as the first episode to feature Joanna McCoy, the daughter of Leonard McCoy. The outline was submitted and would later be heavily rewritten to become . http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/joanna.htm Journey To Reolite Story outline by Alfred Brenner dated . The Joy Machine Story outlines by Theodore Sturgeon dated and . First draft teleplay by Meyer Dolinsky dated . This script was later novelized under the same title, The Joy Machine, by James Gunn in . The Lost Star "The Lost Star" was written by John Meredyth Lucas. It was outlined on . http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/lost_star.htm Machines Are Better Story outline by veteran science fiction writer A.E. Van Vogt dated . Mere Shadows Story outline by Philip Jose Farmer dated . Mission Into Chaos "Mission Into Chaos" was written by David P. Harmon and Gene L. Coon, with the first draft dated . This episode would be heavily rewritten to become . http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/mission_into_chaos.htm Mother Tiger Undated draft by Jerome Bixby The Orchard People Story outline by Catherine Turney and John Collier dated . Pandora's Box Story Outline by Daniel Louis Aubry. The Pastel Terror "The Pastel Terror" written by Larry Niven. This story was never submitted but would be published in the fanzine Apa-L in 1971 and in the fanzine T-Negative 17 in 1972. http://www.larryniven.org/stories/pastel.shtml Perchance To Dream "Perchance To Dream" was written by J.M. Winston, outlined . The Protracted Man "The Protracted Man" was written by David Gerrold and submitted . http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/protracted_man.htm Although warp drive allows speedy travel, it still involves travel over immense distances; Starfleet is participating in a test of a space warp corridor that will take seconds to cross several light years. The Enterprise will wait at the exit point to recover the shuttlecraft being piloted through. However, something goes wrong, the shuttle can't exit, and the pilot is beamed out from within the warp corridor. The pilot, however, is protracted: three visual representations - each of a different color (e.g. blue, red, yellow) - move a fraction of a second apart when the man is moving; his voice is similarly garbled by a separation in time; the pilot is drawing energy from the Enterprise to maintain himself. The protraction keeps increasing, particularly when the ship tries to move at warp speed to get to a point in space where all power can be shut down briefly to try to restore the pilot to normal. The transporter is used to reintegrate the man by dematerializing the multiple images then overlaying them. Gerrold was inspired by a "protraction"-type sequence in West Side Story's theatrical release, wondering what the effect would suggest, then writing the script outline. In the West Side movie, the teens go to a dance, with the teens appearing in a similar way, though the walls of buildings stay solid and grim-looking, by combining the film colours out of synchronization. Return To Eden Story outlines by Alvin Boretz dated and . Rites Of Fertility Story outline by Robert Sheckley dated . Rock-A-Bye Baby, Or Die! Story outline by George Clayton Johnson dated . The Search For Eternity Story outline by A.E. Van Vogt dated . The Shadow of Space "The Shadow of Space" was written by Philip José Farmer in . http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/shadow_of_space.htm The story involved the Enterprise shrinking in size. Farmer published a prose adaptation of the idea, under the same title, but with names changed from the Star Trek version for copyright reasons. The story first appeared in the science fiction magazine Worlds of If and subsequently in single author collection of Farmer's short fiction. Shol Story outlines by Darlene Hartman dated , , and . First draft teleplay dated . Shore Leave II Story outline by Theodore Sturgeon dated . Sister In Space Story outline by Robert Sheckley dated . Skal Undated outline by Jerome Bixby. Sketches Among The Ruins of My Mind "Sketches Among The Ruins of My Mind" was written by Philip José Farmer in . As with his another proposal, "The Shadow of Space", Farmer later used the idea as the basis of a published short story, though in this case he removed all vestiges of its Star Trek origin. According to Farmer, Roddenberry found the idea too sophisticated for a general audience. http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/sketches.htm Sleeping Beauty Undated outline by Robert Bloch. The Squaw Step outline by Shimon Wincelberg dated , revised outline dated . The Stars of Sargasso "The Stars of Sargasso" was written by Dorothy Fontana. It had a draft date of and was intended for the undeveloped TOS Season 4. It was the second attempt to introduce Joanna McCoy. The Surrender Of Planet X Undated outline by Don Masselink. Tomorrow the Universe "Tomorrow the Universe" was written by Paul Schneider. The first draft was dated and was intended for TOS Season 2. Tomorrow Was Yesterday "Tomorrow Was Yesterday" was a sixty page outline written by David Gerrold in , intended to be a two-part episode. Gerrold stated that he wrote the story as a two-parter for two reasons: a) "for more money" for him, and b) "it would have meant a greater spread of money in the budget for sets, costumes and actors." According to Gene Coon, "Mr. Gerrold's outline was by no means inadequate. It is, as a matter of fact, very adequate." He further stated despite this, "to film the two-part story outlined here would probably cost $6-700,000" and that it was "too elaborate for television. What he has written is a good motion picture treatment for ideally a $2-3,000,000 picture." Gerrold attempted to turn the outline in to a novel during the late 1960s, but he took the story into a different direction, retitling the manuscript as "Yesterday's Children," which was later published by Dell Books in July 1972, and later renamed "Starhunt." In he revisited his original story in the novel The Galactic Whirlpool. This story was completely unrelated to . The Enterprise comes upon a relic, a generation ship launched from Earth and long forgotten; the people on the ship have forgotten why they are aboard or that there is anything outside the ship's walls. There are two factions aboard fighting each other. The Uncoiler Story outlines by Philip Jose Farmer dated and . Untitled The World of Star Trek revealed a story premise that DeForest Kelley had always wanted to see, featuring himself and Nichelle Nichols, described as "something where the two of us were thrown onto a planet where there was a great racial problem, only reversed. The fact that I am a Southerner and she is black, and that we're trapped on this planet together." Gerrold added a footnote to Kelly's premise, stating: "As a matter of fact, the idea was one that very definitely ''had been considered. A script version had even been written. And rewritten. And rewritten. The story involved a planet where blacks were the masters and whites were the slaves, but either the premise was too touchy for television or nobody could quite make it work. The script never reached a form where Roddenberry or Coon wanted to put it into production." The basis of this episode was probably a story premise in Roddenberry's 1964 proposal ''Star Trek is..., entitled Kongo, about a planet with the "Ole Plantation days" with reversed roles of blacks and whites. The V.I.P.s Undated story outline by Gene Lasser and Malachi Throne. Warrior's World Story outlines by Stephen Kandel dated , , and . ''The Next Generation'' Blood and Fire " " was a controversial episode written by David Gerrold which involved allegedly gay characters and an allegory on AIDS. The rejection of this episode is what ultimately led to Gerrold leaving TNG. http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/tng_9.php Gerrold later adapted and directed the script for the fan series Star Trek: Phase II. The episode also featured Denise Crosby. Blood and Ice "Blood and Ice" was Herb Wright's second draft of Gerrold's "Blood and Fire". Wright kept the same basic adventure, but removed the allegedly gay characters and the AIDS allegory. Despite the rewrite, this version remained unfilmed as well. The Bonding "The Bonding" was written by Lee Maddux, draft dated . It was completely unrelated to . Children of the Light "Children of the Light" was written by Michael Okuda The Crystal Skull "The Crystal Skull" was written by Patrick Barry Dead On My Feet "Dead On My Feet" was written by Richard Krzemien, draft date . (The Making of the Next Generation From Script to Screen - Part Two) Deadworld "Deadworld" was written by James Van Hise in . According to Van Hise: :"I wrote the story in 1987 at the behest of a mutual friend of Gerd Oswald. Oswald had directed a couple of ''Star Trek episodes in the sixties ( , ) and I'd spoken to him while he was directing an episode of the new Twilight Zone for CBS when I visited that studio in 1986. Oswald was looking for a story he could take to Paramount for The Next Generation which he could attach himself to as the director. He read this outline but rejected it as being "too depressing." I told my friend that Gerd, who was then in his seventies, was obviously a man who had never come to terms with his own mortality. Gerd Oswald died two years later of cancer." The Hands of Time "The Hands of Time" was written by Ken Glidin. The Immunity Syndrome "The Immunity Syndrome" was written by J.D. Kurtz. It was completely unrelated to . The Legacy "The Legacy" was written by Paul Aratow. It was completely unrelated to . The Lost and the Lurking "The Lost and the Lurking" was written by Robert Wesley. Maxa Junda "Maxa Junda" was written by Kevin L. Hing, draft dated . The May Fly "The May Fly" was written by Richard Krzemien, draft date . (The Making of the Next Generation From Script to Screen - Part Two) The Neutral Zone An unproduced Romulan story, also featuring aspects that made their way into , was entitled "The Neutral Zone". It was completely unrelated to the later . Scripted by Greg Strangis, the story featured famous Starfleet security expert Billings, who, confined to a wheelchair and clearly distant and lonely, had led the mission which had rescued Natasha Yar from her brutal home world. Yet in spite of Yar's efforts to better make his acquaintance, he is completely oblivious to her attempts. Billings' mission is revealed in short order: the ''Enterprise is to take part in a trade negotiation which will involve, for the first time, the Romulan Empire. Picard's mission will be to get the Romulan delegates there, and Billings is on hand to assure that all goes well. To implement this, he compiles a list of all Enterprise personnel who have had contact with Romulans, and orders that they be dropped off at a starbase for the duration of this sensitive mission. Ironically, this group includes inveterate Romulan-hater Worf, who Picard defends; Worf manages to remain on board, where he becomes involved in the obligatory Wesley subplot. Meanwhile, Beverly proposes an operation involving fluid drawn from Data's spine to help Billings who brusquely declines. Romulan commander Gar, obviously against the accord he has been assigned to promote, beams aboard and dissension ensues. Matters grow complicated when the transporter malfunctions while the rest of the Romulan delegation is beaming over; after some tense moments, they are safely returned to their own ship, but Gar is less than pleased, especially when Data discovers a sabotaging device inside the transporter controls console. Unfortunately for Wesley and Worf, their separate subplot took them, without authorization, into the transporter room; this does not bode well for them until Tasha turns up with security tapes, showing Gar inserting the device. The Romulan remains insouciant, claiming that the negotiations were leading to disaster anyway and that his actions were merely getting the problem out of the way quicker. With all this sorted out, Billings consents to Dr. Crusher's proposed operation, and is able to walk. (Trek: The Unauthorized Behind-The-Scenes Story of The Next Generation) It is interesting to note that a passing reference by Picard to an engagement with a Romulan ship sometime in his career is inconsistent with the history of Romulan isolation as described in the actual episode. The One and Lonely "The One and Lonely" was written by Richard Krzemien, draft date . (The Making of the Next Generation From Script to Screen - Part Two) Q Makes Two During the fifth and early sixth season of The Next Generation, the writing staff struggled with two premises using Q that were both ultimately rejected, leading to an unintentional season-long absence of the recurring antagonist. In "Q Makes Two", Q would have duplicated the Enterprise and the crew according to some uniform characteristic. Brannon Braga recalled, "There was a sense of doom from the moment we started 'Q Makes Two.' I think we broke it three times. René wrote two drafts and it was ultimately abandoned. It's an interesting notion that Q comes onboard and Picard's saying people are inherently good and we have managed to get rid of our darker elements in the 24th century and we're better people. Q says, 'So you don't think you have dark components and you think you're better without them, well I'm going to show you a thing or two,' and so he extracts the darker components and puts them into doubles. The clean, good components suffer and so do the darker components and neither functions without the other. We see that dramatically, but for some reason we made it more complex than it needed to be. It's a show that could still work. The image in my mind that we never really got to was the two ''Enterprises shooting at each other, that's what you want to see." Jeri Taylor added, " Q Makes Two' was a debacle and it plunged us into a nightmare of having to get ready." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) According to Taylor, the idea of splitting a starship in two would later inspire the ''Star Trek: Voyager episode . (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages) Q-Olympics In the other scrapped premise, Q would have used the crew in a sort of Olympics against another Q and their chosen race of supermen. Ronald D. Moore later remarked, "The Q-Olympics story was ludicrous and needed to be deep-sixed." Shattered Time "Shattered Time" was written by Eric A. Stillwell, first draft dated . See Spot Run "See Spot Run" was written by Michael Halperin. Somewhen "Somewhen" was written by Vanna Bonta. The received a distress call from the transport ship Pleides which got caught in the Docleic-Triangle, a space version of the Bermuda Triangle. The Enterprise followed the distress call and went into this area of space, filled by several energy rings. While passing each energy ring, a different time continuum was created. The changes during these leaps in time include a living Jack Crusher who served as first officer to a beard wearing Captain Jean-Luc Picard and a different Geordi La Forge, who can see, has a wife and three children, and never joined Starfleet. Data is the only crewmember who realized all these changes and convinced Captain Picard that the Enterprise should leave this area of space because of a nearby ion storm. Aboard the Pleides no one answered the hailings. While travelling back through the leaps of time, Doctor Beverly Crusher decided to stay in one of the created alternate timelines and following Wesley Crusher was never born. The Enterprise went back to the timeline and Captain Picard convinced Dr. Crusher to return with the crew. (Das Star Trek Universum, Band 2) Terminus "Terminus" was a story written by Philip and Eugene Price, revised by Robert Lewin and Dorothy Fontana. It featured a character that was later re-conceived as Lore. Two Yuffs Two Many "Two Yuffs Two Many" was written by Richard Krzemien, draft date . (The Making of the Next Generation From Script to Screen - Part Two) Untitled environmental story Following his work on , René Echevarria was asked by Michael Piller to work on an environmental story for the show. Echevarria recalled, "I came up with something for which I wrote many, many drafts, but it never got off the ground. Towards the end of that process, he said he had a script that he wanted me to write. It involved every environmental story that people had done and seemed fairly obvious. They in fact commissioned a teleplay that was literally smokestacks, and it would have been very obvious to the audience that it was the cause of the blindness and mutations in a tribe that was kept on a little island called the Island of Tears. They were kept there, hidden from view, in order for the rest of the society to be able to maintain its mode of production, which was highly exploitive and environmentally unsound. The audience would have guessed at the end of the first act what was going on. What I came up with was a Federation colony that mined dilithium and they're natives to the planet. The twist was that what was causing the problems were these organisms that had evolved in the presence of electromagnetic fields of dilithium. Its removal was creating mutations." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) ''Deep Space Nine'' Day at Quark's Ronald D. Moore pitched an episode that would have revolved around an entire day at Quark's. Dysfunctional Ezri secretly arranges to have the Dax symbiont removed. (SFX: The Essential Guide to Deep Space Nine) http://www.well.com/~sjroby/lcars/1998.html Klingon Hell Ron Moore's original concept for was for Worf and the crew of the Rotarran to enter Gre'thor. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion). While ultimately unused in DS9, this concept was later developed into . ''Enterprise'' :See: Star Trek: Enterprise - Season 5. Additionally, according to Linda Park in Star Trek: Communicator issue 147 Connor Trinneer pitched a story similar to told from the POV of aliens. The crew would speak gibberish until they found a way to communicate. de:Nicht produzierte Episoden Category:Episodes Category:Undeveloped projects